This invention generally relates to a multiple target apparatus and, more particularly, to a target apparatus with a plurality of pivotable targets that are meant to rotate or pivot around a central axis from a lower to an upper or prone position from the impact of a bullet or other projectile. The individual targets are then returned to their lower position from the impact of a bullet upon a reset target reversely pivoting and resetting the pivotable targets for continued shooting.
Rifles, pistols and shotguns are used to shoot bullets or similar projectiles at targets both for the practice of marksmanship and in competitions. Characteristics of targets used in these activities generally include clearly visible and easily identifiable areas of desired impact, commonly referred to as bull's-eyes, a means for determining the point of impact of the bullet or projectile, and the ability to change or reset targets. A significant convenience to target shooters is the ability to shoot continuously at the bull's-eye without having to manually change or reset targets. 
Another convenience is the ability to clearly and easily determine when a bull's-eye has been struck.
An added convenience to target shooters is the ability to transport and position targets with ease.
Automatically resettable targets have been developed in various configurations, but all are lacking the features or simplicity of operation desired by marksmen. For example, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 996,712; 1,098,255; 1,348,540; 3,227,442; 4,773,652; 5,324,043; and 6,347,798. The latter design for instance requires the use of two horizontal bars to support targets after being struck by a projectile.